1991
1991 (MCMXCI) fue un año normal comenzado en martes en el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 2 de enero: en Guipúzcoa (País Vasco) la banda terrorista ETA asesina a Luis García Lozano, gobernador militar en funciones. * 4 de enero: en Nueva York, la ONU vota unánimemente una condena a Israel por el tratamiento que este país le da a los palestinos. * 4 de enero: la Comunidad Europea expedienta a España por el deficiente control de la suciedad en sus playas. * 4 de enero: en Polonia, Jan Krzysztof Bielecki es designado nuevo primer ministro. * 6 de enero: en Malí se firma un acuerdo de paz con los tuareg. * 6 de enero: en Guatemala, Jorge Serrano Elías es elegido como nuevo presidente tras ganar la segunda vuelta de las elecciones generales. * 7 de enero: en Haití, Roger Lafontant (exministro del derrocado dictador Jean-Claude Duvalier), fracasa en su golpe de estado contra el presidente democrático Jean-Bertrand Aristide. * 13 de enero: en Vilna (Lituania), el Ejército Rojo ataca el edificio de radio y televisión; mueren 15 personas. * 13 de enero: en Portugal, el socialista Mário Soares es reelegido presidente con el 70,43 % de los votos. * 14 de enero: en Guatemala asume a la presidencia Jorge Serrano Elías. * 15 de enero: en Colombia se entrega a la justicia Jorge Luis Ochoa dentro de un proceso de negociación por el Estado. * 16 de enero: en Irak, Estados Unidos comienza la Guerra del Golfo (también llamada Operación Tormenta del Desierto). * 17 de enero: en Noruega, el rey actual Harald V empuña el cetro a la muerte de su padre, Olaf V. * 25 de enero: en Colombia, miembros del cartel de Medellín asesinan a la periodista colombiana Diana Turbay justo cuando iba a ser rescatada. * 26 de enero: en Somalia, el presidente Siad Barre es depuesto y el país entra en guerra civil. * 28 de enero: Se inicia TNT (Latinoamérica) que transmite en Sudamérica y México. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en el norte de Pakistán, un terremoto de 6,8 grados en la escala de Richter causa más de 300 muertos y destruye numerosas poblaciones. * 3 o 4 de febrero: en Rímini, el Partido Comunista Italiano deja de existir oficialmente, tras 70 años de historia, al aprobar el XX Congreso su conversión en el Partido Democrático de la Izquierda. * 5 de febrero: en Colombia se instala la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente, estamento cuyo objetivo era dar forma a la Constitución política de Colombia. * 7 de febrero: en España, el pleno del Congreso de los Diputados aprueba la creación del Instituto Cervantes, que tiene por objetivo la difusión de la lengua y la cultura españolas en el extranjero. * 9 o 10 de febrero: en Lituania se realiza un plebiscito ―declarado ilegal por el líder soviético Gorbachov―, en el que un 90,47 % de la población pide independizarse de la Unión Soviética. * 10 de febrero: el Gobierno peruano impone el estado de emergencia a causa de una epidemia de cólera. * 11 de febrero: en Lituania, el Parlamento ratifica el plebiscito realizado dos días antes. El Gobierno islandés es el único que reconoce la independencia de Lituania. * 13 de febrero: en Irak ―en el marco de la invasión estadounidense a Irak, dos bombas «inteligentes» estadounidenses destruyen un refugio civil antibombas subterráneo, matando a cientos de civiles iraquíes. * 16 de febrero: en Irak: estadounidenses y británicos bombardean los suburbios de Bagdad, con decenas de bajas civiles y ninguna militar. * 16 de febrero: en España, la película ¡Ay, Carmela!, de Carlos Saura, obtiene trece Premios Goya de la Academia Cinematográfica española. * 16 de febrero: en la plaza de toros La Macarena de la ciudad de Medellín (Colombia) explota un coche bomba. Mueren 17 personas y más de 60 quedan heridas. Se atribuye el crimen al Cartel de Medellín. * 18 de febrero: en Londres (Reino Unido), el IRA Provisional hace estallar bombas en la madrugada en las estaciones de Paddington y Victoria. * 19 de febrero: en Sevilla (España) termina la construcción del Puente del V Centenario proyectado con motivo de la Expo 92. * 20 de febrero: en Tirana (Albania) se manifiestan 100.000 personas a favor de la democratización de ese país. * 21 de febrero: Checoslovaquia ingresa en el Consejo de Europa y se convierte en el 25.º miembro de este organismo. * 22 de febrero: Estados Unidos da a Irak un ultimátum para que se retire de Kuwait, bajo la amenaza de una ofensiva inmediata, en lo que vino a llamarse la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico. * 23 de febrero: en Tailandia el general Sunthorn Kongsompong lidera un sangriento golpe de Estado, destituyendo al primer ministro Chatichai Choonhavan. * 24 de febrero: Estados Unidos inicia una ofensiva terrestre contra Irak, dentro de la llamada Guerra del Golfo Pérsico, con el mayor ataque registrado desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * 26 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, Tim Berners-Lee presenta el navegador para Internet. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Cataluña, el Tribunal Constitucional exige que los funcionarios de la Generalidad de Cataluña tengan conocimiento pleno del idioma catalán. * 1 de marzo: el rey de Tailandia, Bhumibol Adulyadej, aprueba la reforma constitucional, primer paso hacia la sustitución del poder marcial instaurado en el país tras el reciente golpe de Estado. * 1 de marzo: en las cuencas hulleras de la Unión Soviética, 28.000 mineros hacen huelga para obtener aumentos de salario. * 3 de marzo: en Los Ángeles (California): un vídeo amateur filma la paliza que varios oficiales de policía estadounidenses le propinan al taxista negro Rodney King (1965-2012). * 3 de marzo: en Colorado Springs (Estados Unidos), un Boeing 737 de United Airlines que volaba desde Denver gira sin control en medio de una turbulencia y se estrella al intentar aterrizar. Fallecen 25 personas. * 3 de marzo: Irak acepta las condiciones de rendición: restitución de la soberanía kuwaití y acatamiento de las sanciones de la ONU, con lo que se pone fin oficialmente a la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico. * 10 de marzo: en El Salvador se realizan las elecciones legislativas y municipales. * 11 de marzo: Se inicia el canal de cable argentino, Space. * 17 de marzo: se realiza el referéndum en la Unión Soviética. * 26 de marzo: en Asunción (Paraguay), cuatro presidentes sudamericanos ―Carlos Menem (de Argentina), Fernando Collor de Mello (de Brasil), Andrés Rodríguez (de Paraguay) y Luis Alberto Lacalle (de Uruguay)― firman el Tratado de Asunción, que crea el Mercosur. * 27 de marzo: en Argentina se sanciona la Ley de Convertibilidad del Austral, dando inicio al régimen homónimo, que a su vez culminaría una década después con la crisis de 2001. * 31 de marzo: en Europa se disuelve el Pacto de Varsovia. Abril * 1 de abril: en Estados Unidos, el New York Times, el Washington Post y el Los Angeles Times informan que la actriz estadounidense Selene Walters (1924-) ha confirmado su denuncia de que el expresidente estadounidense Ronald Reagan (1911-2004) la violó en la casa de ella, en 1952. * 1 de abril: en Chile, el senador chileno Jaime Guzmán Errázuriz es asesinado por miembros del Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez. * 5 de abril: en Venezuela, un autobús de la línea Rápidos Maracaibo se precipita en las aguas del lago de Maracaibo desde el Puente General Rafael Urdaneta. Solo sobreviven 10 personas. * 9 de abril: Georgia se independiza unilateralmente de la Unión Soviética (aunque será reconocida en agosto de 1991). * 22 de abril: en Costa Rica y Panamá, un terremoto de 7,7 grados azota el Caribe. El epicentro se ubicó en Pandora, Valle La Estrella, provincia de Limón (Costa Rica). En Costa Rica y Panamá se registran aproximadamente 2000 muertos. * 26 de abril: en Andover (Kansas) sucede un tornado. * 29 de abril: en Bangladés sucede un ciclón tropical, que mata a unas 138 000 personas. * 30 de abril: a la salida de la Universidad de La Salle ―en Bogotá (Colombia)― es asesinado el exministro de Justicia Enrique Low Murtra. Mayo * 1 de mayo: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II publica su novena encíclica, Centesimus Annus. * 4 de mayo: en Roma, la canción Fångad av en Stormvind de la cantante sueca Carola resulta vencedora en la XXXVI Edición de Eurovisión. * 5 de mayo: en Mount Pleasant (suburbio de Washington DC) suceden disturbios raciales. * 12 de mayo: Inicia oficialmente la transmisión de La Red en Chile. * 17 de mayo: en Las Vegas, Lupita Jones (representante de México) gana la primera corona de Miss Universo para su país. * 21 de mayo: en Madrás (India), el ex primer ministro Rajiv Gandhi es asesinado por una bomba oculta en un ramo de flores. * 25 de mayo: en Perú, un paro armado convocado por la banda terrorista Sendero Luminoso deja una gran cantidad de muertos, heridos, y coches bomba. * 25 de mayo: en Surinam se celebran elecciones presidenciales. Gana Ronald Venetiaan, del partido Frente Nuevo. * 26 de mayo: se realizan las elecciones municipales en España. * 29 de mayo: en Vich (Cataluña), la banda terrorista ETA comete el atentado contra el cuartel de la Guardia Civil, provocando 10 muertos y 44 heridos. Junio * 5 de junio: en Chile: el club de fútbol Colo-Colo es el primero de ese país en obtener la Copa Libertadores de América. * 12 de junio: en Rusia, Boris Yeltsin es elegido presidente de la Federación Rusa. * 12 de junio: la ciudad soviética de Leningrado, ya integrada en la Federación Rusa, recupera su antiguo nombre San Petersburgo. * 15 de junio: en Filipinas, el volcán Pinatubo entra en erupción en lo que será la segunda erupción terrestre más grande del siglo XX. La suma total de muertos asciende a 800. * 17 de junio: el Parlamento de Sudáfrica suprime el apartheid, vigente durante cuarenta años. * 19 de junio: Colombia: se entrega Pablo Escobar en compañía de sus lugartenientes Carlos Aguilar, El Mugre y Otoniel de Jesús González, Otto. * 22 de junio: Los Pumas de la UNAM Obtuvo su tercer título frente al América en 1990-91 * 23 de junio: Mazda se convierte en la primera marca japonesa en ganar las 24 Horas de Le Mans con un Mazda 787B * 25 de junio: Eslovenia se independiza unilatiralmente de Yugoslavia (será reconocida en 1992). * 24 de junio: sale al aire el primer capítulo de la telenovela mexicana Muchachitas * 28 de junio: se disuelve el Consejo de Ayuda Mutua Económica. Julio * 1 de julio: el Pacto de Varsovia es oficialmente disuelto. * 6 de julio: Inauguración de la 35.ª edición de la Copa América 1991 en Chile. * 7 de julio: en Colombia la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente promulga la nueva Constitución política de Colombia, que será conocida como Constitución de 1991. * 7 de julio: en Mérida (México) se da inicio al Campeonato Centro Americano y del Caribe de Natación finalizando el 14 de julio * 9 de julio: la Federación Internacional de Derechos Humanos denuncia que la policía y la milicia canadiense violaron los derechos humanos durante la crisis de Oka en Quebec (Canadá). * 9 de julio: el Club Atlético Newell's Old Boys vence por penales al Club Atlético Boca Juniors y se consagra campeón de la Primera División del fútbol argentino * 10 de julio: Boris Yeltsin jura como presidente de la Federación Rusa. * 11 de julio: en Nayarit (México) desde las 12:51 se ve un eclipse solar que dura 6 min 37 s * 11 de julio: el vuelo 2120 de Nigeria Airlines se estrella cerca de Yeda a causa de un incendio: mueren sus 261 ocupantes. * 21 de julio: en Santiago (Chile) se Clausura la Copa América 1991 y Argentina Consigue su 13.° Título de Copa América. Agosto * 4 de agosto: en la Costa Salvaje (Sudáfrica) se hunde el crucero griego MTS Océanos. * 6 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, Tim Berners-Lee distribuye documentos que describen su idea acerca de una red mundial (Internet). * 7 de agosto: asesinado en París el antiguo primer ministro iraní Shapur Bajtiar. * 8 de agosto: en el Líbano la organización islámica Jihad libera a John McCarthy, periodista británico secuestrado. * 11 de agosto: se realiza la primera vuelta de las elecciones legislativas en Argentina. * 12 de agosto: entra en servicio el primer tramo de la Línea A del Metro de la Ciudad de México. * 14 de agosto: en Czestochowa (Polonia) tiene lugar la Jornada Mundial de la Juventud, convocada por el papa Juan Pablo II. * 18 de agosto: en México se realizan las elecciones federales. * 18 de agosto: en Moscú se perpetra un intento de golpe de Estado en la Unión Soviética contra Mijaíl Gorbachov. * 20 de agosto: Estonia se vuelve a independizar de la Unión Soviética. * 21 de agosto: Letonia recobra su independencia de la Unión Soviética. * 24 de agosto: Ucrania se independiza de la Unión Soviética. * 25 de agosto: Bielorrusia se independiza de la Unión Soviética. * 25 de agosto: Finlandia: el estudiante Linus Torvalds postea un mensaje en el grupo de noticias USENET comp.os.minix acerca del nuevo kernel de tipo Unix (Linux) que ha estado desarrollando. * 26 de agosto: en Argentina se estrena la obra teatral "Drácula, el musical" dirigida por Pepe Cibrián y Ángel Mahler. * 27 de agosto: Moldavia se independiza de la Unión Soviética. * 31 de agosto: Kirguistán se independiza de la Unión Soviética. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Uzbekistán se independiza de la Unión Soviética. * 6 de septiembre: Marruecos acuerda un alto el fuego con el Frente Polisario. * 6 de septiembre: en Rusia se devuelve el nombre de San Petersburgo a la segunda mayor ciudad del país, que había sido renombrada Petrogrado en 1914 y Leningrado en 1924. * 8 de septiembre: la República de Macedonia se independiza unilateralmente de Yugoslavia. * 8 de septiembre: se realiza la segunda vuelta de las elecciones legislativas en Argentina. * 8 de septiembre: el Monterrey es campeón de la Copa México. * 9 de septiembre: Tayikistán se independiza de la Unión Soviética. * 15 de septiembre: en Suecia se celebran las elecciones generales. * 15 de septiembre: en Surinam es investido como presidente Ronald Venetiaan. * 19 de septiembre: cerca de Volturno (Alpes italianos), unos turistas alemanes descubren los restos de un ser humano, que será bautizado como Ötzi (3300 a. C.). * 19 de septiembre: Argentina anuncia su retirada del Movimiento de Países No Alineados. * 19 de septiembre: en el Emplazamiento de pruebas de Nevada, Estados Unidos hace estallar la bomba atómica Distant Zenith, la bomba atómica n.º 1120 de las 1150 que detonó ese país entre 1945 y 1992. * 21 de septiembre: en Estados Unidos, la biblioteca Huntington presenta al público por primera vez los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto. * 21 de septiembre: Armenia se independiza de la Unión Soviética. * 26 de septiembre: en Oracle (Arizona) se inicia la cuarentena de dos años de un equipo de ocho científicos dentro del millonario proyecto Biosfera 2, construido como ecosistema autosuficiente. * 29 de septiembre: en Haití, el Gobierno del presidente George H. W. Bush depone al presidente democrático Jean-Bertrand Aristide. Octubre * 1 de octubre: en México inicia sus transmisiones el canal ZAZ. * 3 de octubre: en Suecia, Ingvar Carlsson dimite como 31.º primer ministro. * 4 de octubre: en Suecia, Carl Bildt se convierte en 32.º primer ministro. * 6 de octubre: se realizan en Portugal las elecciones legislativas. * 11 de octubre: en Ucrania se produce una explosión en la sala de turbinas de la central nuclear de Chernóbil ―donde el 26 de abril de 1986 se registró el accidente radioactivo más grande de la historia, pero que el gobierno hizo funcionar hasta diciembre de 2000, debido a la alta demanda de energía―. No se liberan materiales radiactivos. Ninguna víctima mortal. * 16 de octubre: en Killeen (Texas, Estados Unidos), un tal George Hennard mata a tiros a 24 personas y se suicida. * 19 de octubre: en Italia, un terremoto de 7,0 en la escala Richter sacude el norte del país, dejando 2000 muertos. * 20 de octubre: en Suiza se realizan las elecciones federales. * 26 de octubre: las tropas yugoslavas atacan Dubrovnik. * 27 de octubre: en Colombia se realizan las elecciones legislativas. * 27 de octubre: en Argentina se realiza la tercera vuelta de las elecciones legislativas. * 27 de octubre: Turkmenistán se independiza de la Unión Soviética. * 28 de octubre: la «Tormenta perfecta» golpea el noreste de los Estados Unidos, causando 12 muertos y más de 200 millones de dólares en pérdidas. * 29 de octubre: la sonda estadounidense Galileo es la primera nave que visita un asteroide, al pasar cerca del (951) Gaspra. * 29 de octubre: en Bañolas (Cataluña), el médico haitiano Alphonse Arcelín denuncia la exhibición en el museo Darder del Negro de Bañolas (el cadáver embalsamado de un varón botsuano de la etnia san (llamado peyorativamente «bosquimano»), que se exhibía como atracción circense desde 1916. Se permitirá su repatriación a Botsuana recién en 2007. * 30 de octubre: en Madrid (España) se inaugura la Conferencia de Paz para Oriente Próximo. * 30 de octubre: en Madrid, 30 países firman el protocolo del Tratado Antártico, que protege a la zona de la explotación durante 50 años. * 30 de octubre: en España se declara parque nacional al Archipiélago de Cabrera. * 31 de octubre: Se inicia el canal premuim cable de América Latina, HBO Olé. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: se lanza el videojuego Sonic the Hedgehog el primero y más vendido de la saga de Sonic. * 3 de noviembre: en Lima (Perú) el comando militar Grupo Colina mata a 16 personas inocentes en un solar de los Barrios Altos. * 7 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos, baloncestista Magic Johnson (1959-) anuncia que ha contraído el virus VIH, y da por terminada su carrera en la NBA. * 24 de noviembre: en Knightbridge (Londres), Freddie Mercury ―cantante y compositor británico, de la banda de rock Queen― muere de bronconeumonía en su hogar al día siguiente de declarar que padecía de sida. * 24 de noviembre: en Bélgica se celebran las elecciones generales. Diciembre miniatura|250px|La [[Unión Soviética desaparece tras la dimisión de Mijaíl Gorbachov y la independencia de varios estados soviéticos, dando por finalizada la Guerra Fría.]] * 1 de diciembre: en Ucrania se realiza el referéndum de independencia y se celebran las primeras elecciones presidenciales. * 1 de diciembre: en Argentina se realiza la cuarta y última vuelta de las elecciones legislativas. * 4 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos se cierra la aerolínea PanAm. * 5 de diciembre: en Ucrania, Leonid Kravchuk se convierte en el primer presidente de ese país. * 8 de diciembre: en la reserva natural de Belovezhskaya Pushcha (Bielorrusia) se reúnen los líderes de Rusia, Bielorrusia y Ucrania, y firman un acuerdo por el que disuelven la Unión Soviética y establecen la Comunidad de Estados Independientes. * 14 de diciembre: en Buenos Aires, Argentina, el grupo de rock argentino Soda Stereo, realiza un recital gratuito en la Avenida 9 de Julio ante 250 000 personas, el récord de más personas en un recital gratuito hasta el día de hoy. * 15 de diciembre: en las instalaciones del Banco Central de Venezuela es privatizada la CANTV * 16 de diciembre: Kazajistán se independiza de la Unión Soviética. * 20 de diciembre: en Australia, Bob Hawke renuncia como primer ministro y es sucedido por Paul Keating. * 25 de diciembre: en Moscú, Mijaíl Gorbachov renuncia a la presidencia de la Unión Soviética y declara la disolución formal de la misma. * 28 de diciembre: la venezolana Ninibeth Leal,' es coronada miss mundo otorgandole la cuarta corona a Venezuela. * 31 de diciembre: la Unión Soviética deja de existir oficialmente, convirtiéndose de facto en la Federación Rusa. * 31 de diciembre: en Japón, Sumio Iijima descubre los nanotubos de carbono. * La Televisora Nacional (TVN) cesó sus transmisiones debido a su poca rentabilidad y su audiencia en Venezuela. Nacimientos Enero * 2 de enero: Davide Santon, futbolista italiano. * 7 de enero: Eden Hazard, futbolista belga. * 7 de enero: Roberto Pereyra, futbolista argentino. * 7 de enero: Caster Semenya, atleta sudafricana. * 8 de enero: Jimin, cantante y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda AOA. * 11 de enero: Hyolyn, cantante, presentadora de televisión y actriz surcoreana. * 12 de enero: Pixie Lott, cantante británica. * 13 de enero: Hara, cantante surcoreana de la banda Kara. * 15 de enero: Marc Bartra, futbolista español. * 19 de enero: Erin Sanders, actriz estadounidense. * 20 de enero: Jolyon Palmer, piloto de automovilismo británico de Fórmula 1. * 27 de enero: Julio Teherán, beisbolista colombiano. * 28 de enero: Calum Worthy, actor canadiense. Febrero miniatura|120px|[[Emma Roberts]] miniatura|120px|[[Bonnie Wright]] * 2 de febrero: Nathan Delfouneso, futbolista británico. * 4 de febrero: Aya Ōmasa, actriz y modelo japonesa. * 8 de febrero: Woohyun, cantante, actor y bailarín surcoreano. * 10 de febrero: Emma Roberts, actriz estadounidense. * 10 de febrero: Christofer Drew, cantante estadounidense. * 14 de febrero: Karol G, cantante colombiana. * 16 de febrero: Sergio Canales, futbolista español. * 16 de febrero: Micah Stephen Williams, actor estadounidense. * 17 de febrero: Bonnie Wright, actriz británica. * 17 de febrero: Ed Sheeran, cantautor británico. * 18 de febrero: Henry Surtees, piloto británico de automovilismo (f. 2009). * 18 de febrero: Vadhir Derbez, actor mexicano. * 18 de febrero: Malese Jow, actriz estadounidense. * 19 de febrero: Andrea Luna, actriz y modelo peruana. * 19 de febrero: Christoph Kramer, futbolista alemán. * 21 de febrero: Riyad Mahrez, futbolista argelino. * 26 de febrero: CL, rapera y modelo surcoreana, de la banda 2NE1. * 28 de febrero: Sarah Bolger, actriz irlandesa. * 28 de febrero: Alejandro Valencia, actor y modelo mexicano. Marzo * 4 de marzo: Tyler, The Creator, rapero y productor estadounidense. * 5 de marzo: Ramiro y Rogelio Funes Mori, futbolistas argentinos. * 8 de marzo: Devon Werkheiser, actor estadounidense. * 8 de marzo: Yūichirō Umehara, actor de voz japonés. * 11 de marzo: Qian Lin, cantante china. * 13 de marzo: Kwon Na-Ra, cantante y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda Hello Venus. * 15 de marzo: Kie Kitano, actriz, cantante, modelo y gravure idol japonesa. * 19 de marzo: Aleksandr Kokorin, futbolista ruso. *21 de marzo: Antoine Griezmann, futbolista francés. * 25 de marzo: Seychelle Gabriel, actriz estadounidense * 28 de marzo: Hoya, cantante, bailarín y rapero surcoreano, de la banda Infinite. * 29 de marzo: Hayley McFarland, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de marzo: Irene, cantante surcoreana, de la banda Red Velvet. Abril * 3 de abril: Hayley Kiyoko, actriz, cantante y bailarina estadounidense. * 4 de abril: Jamie Lynn Spears, actriz estadounidense. * 4 de abril: Martín Pérez, beisbolista venezolano. * 8 de abril: Audrey Aleen Allen, modelo estadounidense. * 8 de abril: Melanie Rios, actriz pornográfica colombiana. * 8 de abril: Dej Loaf, cantante y rapera estadounidense. * 8 de abril: Minami Takahashi, actriz y cantante japonesa, miembro graduada de AKB48. * 10 de abril: Amanda Michalka, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 11 de abril: Thiago Alcántara, futbolista español. * 14 de abril: James Frecheville, actor australiano. * 16 de abril: Nolan Arenado, beisbolista estadounidense. * 22 de abril: Alejandro Chumacero, futbolista boliviano. * 23 de abril: Nathan Baker, futbolista británico. * 27 de abril: Isaac Cuenca, futbolista español. Mayo * 2 de mayo: Valentín Villafañe, actor argentino. * 2 de mayo: Jonathan Villar, beisbolista dominicano. * 9 de mayo: Oswaldo Arcia, beisbolista venezolano. * 17 de mayo: Daniel Curtis Lee, actor estadounidense. * 17 de mayo: Kana Kobayashi, actriz y cantante japonesa, miembro graduada de AKB48. * 21 de mayo: Williams Pérez, beisbolista venezolano. * 22 de mayo: Suho, cantante, modelo y actor surcoreano, de la banda EXO. * 23 de mayo: Lena Meyer-Landrut, cantante, compositora y actriz alemana. * 26 de mayo: Julianna Rose Mauriello, actriz estadounidense. * 31 de mayo: Azealia Banks, rapera estadounidense. Junio * 3 de junio: Natasha Dupeyrón, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 4 de junio: Kathryn Prescott, actriz británica. * 5 de junio: Martha Sabrina, actriz mexicana. * 11 de junio: Dan Howell, youtuber británico * 14 de junio: Jesy Nelson, cantante británica, de la banda Little Mix. * 18 de junio: Willa Holland, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 21 de junio: Min, cantante y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda Miss A. * 28 de junio: Seohyun, cantante y modelo surcoreana, de la banda Girls’ Generation. * 28 de junio: Kang Min Hyuk, cantante y actor surcoreano. * 29 de junio: Kawhi Leonard, baloncestista estadounidense. Julio * 1 de julio: Lucas Vázquez, futbolista español. * 3 de julio: Tomomi Itano, actriz, cantante, bailarina y modelo japonesa. * 5 de julio: Jason Dolley, actor estadounidense. * 5 de julio: Felipe Rivero, beisbolista venezolano. * 8 de julio: Jamie Blackley, actor británico. * 9 de julio: Mitchel Musso, actor y cantante estadounidense. * 12 de julio: Erik Per Sullivan, actor estadounidense * 12 de julio: James Rodríguez, futbolista colombiano. * 15 de julio: Yuki Kashiwagi, actriz e idol japonesa, de la banda AKB48. * 18 de julio: Eugenio Suárez, beisbolista venezolano. * 24 de julio: Emily Bett Rickards, actriz canadiense. * 27 de julio: Giselle Roberts, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de julio: Rena Matsui, actriz e idol japonesa, miembro graduada de SKE48. * 29 de julio: Orlando Ortega, atleta español. * 29 de julio: Paulina Goto, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 30 de julio: Diana Vickers, cantante británica. Agosto * 5 de agosto: Andreas Weimann, futbolista austriaco. * 7 de agosto: Mike Trout, beisbolista estadounidense. * 11 de agosto: Cristian Tello, futbolista español. * 16 de agosto: Evanna Lynch, actriz irlandesa. * 16 de agosto: Kwon Ri-Se, cantante y modelo japonesa (f. 2014). * 17 de agosto: Austin Butler, actor estadounidense. * 20 de agosto: Juan Daniel Roa, futbolista colombiano. * 21 de agosto: Leandro Bacuna, futbolista curazoleño. * 26 de agosto: Dylan O'Brien, actor estadounidense. * 28 de agosto: Kyle Massey, actor estadounidense. Septiembre 120px|miniatura|[[Carter Jenkins]] * 2 de septiembre: Christian Bethancourt, beisbolista panameño. * 4 de septiembre: Carter Jenkins, actor estadounidense. * 5 de septiembre: Skandar Keynes, actor británico. * 9 de septiembre: Kelsey Chow, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de septiembre: Kygo, DJ noruego. * 14 de septiembre: Nana, cantante y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda After School. * 15 de septiembre: Lee Jung Shin, cantante surcoreano, de la banda Cnblue. * 15 de septiembre: Kaede, cantante japonesa, de la banda Negicco. * 20 de septiembre: Génesis Carmona, modelo venezolana (f. 2014). * 23 de septiembre: Key, cantante y modelo surcoreano, de la banda SHINee. *27 de septiembre: Thomas Mann (actor), actor estadounidense Octubre * 4 de octubre: Leigh-Anne Pinnock, cantante británica, de la banda Little Mix. * 6 de octubre: Roshon Fegan, actor estadounidense. * 7 de octubre: Mike Foltynewicz, beisbolista estadounidense. * 7 de octubre: Lay, cantante y modelo chino, de la banda EXO. * 7 de octubre: Nicole Jung, cantante surcoreana, de la banda Kara. * 8 de octubre: Lina Tejeiro, actriz colombiana. * 10 de octubre: Mariana Pajón, ciclista colombiana. * 10 de octubre: Lali Espósito, cantante y actriz argentina. * 13 de octubre: Diego Domínguez, actor y cantante español. * 16 de octubre: Jedward, cantantes irlandeses. * 17 de octubre: Brenda Asnícar, actriz y cantante argentina. * 18 de octubre: Tyler Posey, actor y músico estadounidense. * 23 de octubre: Mako de Akishino, aristócrata japonesa. * 21 de octubre: Álex Batllori, actor español. Noviembre * 6 de noviembre: Pierson Fodé, actor y modelo estadounidense. * 8 de noviembre: Riker Lynch, cantante y bajista estadounidense, de la banda R5. * 9 de noviembre: Ashley, cantante surcoreana, de la banda Ladies' Code. * 13 de noviembre: Matt Bennett, actor estadounidense. * 13 de noviembre: Devon Bostick, actor canadiense * 15 de noviembre: Shailene Woodley, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de noviembre: Tomomi Kasai, actriz y cantante japonesa, miembro graduada de AKB48. Diciembre * 5 de diciembre: Christian Yelich, beisbolista estadounidense. * 9 de diciembre: Choi Minho, cantante, modelo y actor surcoreano, de la banda SHINee. * 11 de diciembre: Daniel Fernández Delgado, componente del grupo musical Auryn. * 17 de diciembre: Lee Jae Jin, cantante surcoreano, de la banda F. T. Island. * 18 de diciembre: Rosmeri Marval, actriz venezolana. * 19 de diciembre: Jorge Blanco, cantante, actor y bailarín mexicano. * 19 de diciembre: Declan Galbraith, cantante británico. * 20 de diciembre: Jillian Rose Reed, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de diciembre: Louis Tomlinson, cantante británico, de la banda One Direction. * 26 de diciembre: Eden Sher, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de diciembre: Chloe Bridges, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de diciembre: Jimi Blue Ochsenknecht, actor y rapero alemán. * 31 de diciembre: Camila Giorgi, tenista italiana. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * El novelista Alfredo Conde es premio Nadal con ''Los otros días. * El filósofo Fernando Savater publica el libro El valor de educar. * El escritor español Antonio Muñoz Molina (1956-) publica la novela El jinete polaco. Ciencia y tecnología Informática * 6 de octubre: en la Universidad Helsinki (Finlandia), Linus Torvalds crea el núcleo Linux basado en sistemas Unix * En Estados Unidos se crea la primera versión de Microsoft Publisher. Astronáutica * 17 de julio: lanzamiento del satélite europeo de observación terrestre ERS. * 29 de octubre: la nave Galileo, de camino a Júpiter, sobrevuela el asteroide (951) Gaspra. Medicina y biología * Hasta 1991 se han conseguido identificar 2114 genes del genoma humano. * El gobierno peruano impone el estado de emergencia ante una epidemia de cólera. * Robert Gallo retira las demandas contra Luc Montagnier sobre la prioridad del descubrimiento del virus del sida. * Julio Reyes, James Mead y Koen van Waerebeek describen por primera vez el zifio menor (Mesoplodon peruvianus). Videojuegos * 23 de junio: es publicado el videojuego Sonic the Hedgehog, protagonizado por el personaje homónimo que se convierte en mascota de SEGA. * abril: sale a la venta la consola de videojuegos Super Nintendo Entertainment System en Europa,en España en 12 de junio y Australia en julio y Latinoamérica en agosto * Octubre: sale a la venta el primer ejemplar de Hobby Consolas. * 6 de noviembre: sale el videojuego de Capcom, llamado captain commando * 12 de diciembre: se lanza por primera vez en Japón el periférico Sega Mega CD. Deporte Atletismo * '''Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: se celebra la tercera edición en Tokio (Japón). Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Ayrton Senna consigue su tercer y último título, a bordo de un McLaren. * WRC: Juha Kankkunen gana el título a bordo de un Lancia Delta Integrale * Rally Dakar: Ari Vatanen gana la competencia a bordo de un Citroën ZX * NASCAR: Dale Earnhardt gana el título a bordo de un Chevrolet Lumina * Champ Car: Michael Andretti gana el título a bordo de un Lola Chevrolet * 500 Millas de Indianápolis: Rick Mears gana la competencia * Turismo Carretera: Oscar Aventín gana el título a bordo de un Ford Falcon * Turismo Competición 2000: Juan María Traverso gana el título a bordo de una Coupé Fuego Baloncesto * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. * Chicago Bulls obtiene su primer campeonato en la NBA. Michael Jordan y Scottie Pippen son las máximas estrellas de ese título. Balonmano * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. Béisbol * Venezuela, 29 de enero. Los Cardenales de Lara obtienen su primer campeonato luego de 25 años en la Liga Venezolana de Béisbol Profesional al vencer a los Leones del Caracas con score de 1-0 en el 6º juego de la Final. Ciclismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Trial: Jordi Tarrés (España), campeón del mundo. * Miguel Indurain gana su primer Tour de Francia. Fútbol * Copa Intercontinental: Estrella Roja. * Liga Mexicana: Pumas de la UNAM. campeón de la liga 1990/91 ante el Club América. * Liga de Campeones: Estrella Roja. * Copa Libertadores de América: Colo-Colo. * Recopa de Europa: Manchester United. * Copa de la UEFA: Internazionale. * Supercopa de Europa: Manchester United. * Recopa Sudamericana: Olimpia. * Supercopa Sudamericana: Cruzeiro EC. * Copa de Campeones de la Concacaf: Puebla FC. * Copa Interamericana: Club América. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. * El Club Atlético de Madrid gana la final de la Copa del Rey de Fútbol. * Balón de Oro: el francés Jean-Pierre Papin, del Olympique de Marsella, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. * Colo-Colo de Chile se proclama campeón de la liga chilena de fútbol. * Newell's Old Boys de Argentina se consagra campeón por tercera oportunidad en su historia de la Primera división argentina tras ganar el Torneo Integración 1990/1991, derrotando en la final al Club Atlético Boca Juniors. * Copa Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Atlético Nacional * Campeonato boliviano de fútbol: Bolívar (La Paz) Campeón; San José (Oruro) Subcampeón. * Comienzo de la Primera División femenina de Argentina Natación * En Perth (Australia) se celebra la sexta edición del Campeonato Mundial de Natación. * 2 de enero: Martín López Zubero gana la primera medalla de oro en la historia de la natación española. Tenis * Wimbledon: Hombres: Michael Stich a Boris Becker. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Gabriela Sabatini. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Jim Courier a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Mónica Seles a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * US Open: Hombres: Stefan Edberg a Jim Courier. Mujeres: Mónica Seles a Martina Navratilova. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Boris Becker a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Mónica Seles a Mary Joe Fernández. Cine Estrenos * 13 de febrero: The Silence of the Lambs (El silencio de los corderos / El silencio de los inocentes) de Jonathan Demme. * 3 de julio: Terminator 2: Judgment Day (Terminator 2: El juicio final) de James Cameron. * 21 de agosto: Barton Fink de Joel e Ethan Coen. * 13 de noviembre: Beauty and the Beast (La bella y la bestia) de Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise. Música * 2Pac: 2pacalypse Now * a-ha: Headlines and Deadlines: The Hits of a-ha * Aerosmith: Pandora's Box * Álvaro Torres, cantautor salvadoreño (19 de noviembre): Nada se compara contigo * Mercedes Ferrer: Imán * Alejandra Guzmán: Flor de papel * Alejandro Sanz: Viviendo deprisa (20 de agosto). * Alix Bauer: Por Primera Vez * Atheist: Unquestionable presence * Bad Religion: Against the grain * Barricada: Por instinto * Blur: Leisure * Bob Dylan: The Bootleg Series Volumes 1-3 (Rare & Unreleased) 1961-1991 * Bryan Adams: Waking Up The Neighbours * Brujería: ¡Machetazos! * Björk: Gling-Gló * B'z: In the live (27 de noviembre). * Camilo Sesto (15 de octubre): A voluntad del cielo * Cheap Trick: The Greatest Hits * Cher: Love Hurts * David Bryan: Netherworld * Death: Human * Dire Straits: On Every Street * Eduardo Capetillo: Me Tienes * Enya: Shepherd Moons * Europe: Prisoners In Paradise * Eurythmics: Greatest Hits * Fear Factory: Concrete * Gaby Ruffo y Liza Echeverría: TVO * Genesis: We can't dance * George Harrison: Best Of Dark Horse 1976-1989 * Glass Tiger: Simple Mission * Gloria Estefan: Into the light * Gloria Trevi: Tu ángel de la guarda * Green Day: 1,039 Smoothed Out Slappy Hours * Guns N' Roses: Use Your Illusion I * Guns N' Roses: Use Your Illusion II * Hermética: Ácido argentino * Helloween: Pink Bubbles Go Ape * Julián: Vuela mi imaginación (19 de noviembre) * Kraftwerk: The Mix * La Ley: Doble opuesto * Lacrimosa: Angst * Lenny Kravitz: Mama Said * Los Tigres del Norte: Incansables * Los Chichos: Amigos no pasa na * Loco Mía: Loco vox * Los Tres: Los Tres * Lucero: Solo pienso en ti. * Lucía Méndez: Bésame * Luis Ángel: Del corazón del hombre (15 de octubre) * Luis Miguel (15 de octubre): Romance, su primer álbum de boleros, producido por Armando Manzanero y coproducido por Luis Miguel. * Magneto: Vuela, vuela * Mariah Carey: Emotions * Martika: Martika's Kitchen * Massive Attack: Blue Lines * Mecano: Aidalai * Metallica: Metallica (The Black Album) * Michael Jackson: Dangerous (26 de noviembre) * Miguel Mateos: Kryptonita * Mikel Erentxun: Naufragios * Mike Oldfield: Heaven's open * Morbid Angel: Blessed Are The Sick * Motörhead: 1916 * Mr. Big: Lean Into It (álbum) * Mr. Big: To Be With You (sencillo) * Nirvana: Nevermind (24 de septiembre) * NOFX: "Ribbed" * Ozzy Osbourne: No More Tears * Es creada la banda británica Oasis * Pandora: ...Con amor eterno. * Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota: La mosca y la sopa * Pearl Jam: Ten * Pet Shop Boys: Discography: The Complete Singles Collection * Primal Scream: ''Screamadelica * Proyecto M: ''Arde que me quemas (19 de noviembre) * Public Enemy: Apocalypse '91...the Enemy Strikes Black * Queen: Innuendo * Queen: Greatest Hits II * Rata Blanca: Guerrero del arco iris * Red Hot Chili Peppers: Blood Sugar Sex Magik (24 de septiembre) * Ricky Martin: Ricky Martin (26 de noviembre) * Rod Stewart: Vagabond Heart * Rosendo: ¡Deja que les diga que no! * Roxette: Joyride * Rush: Roll the Bones * Sasha Sokol: Siento * Seal: Seal * Sepultura: Arise * Shakira: Magia * Simple Minds: Real Life * Simply Red: Stars * Skid Row: Slave to the Grind * Slayer: Decade of Aggression * Soda Stereo: Rex-Mix * Soundgarden: Badmotorfinger (8 de octubre) * Sting: The Soul Cages * Tarkan: Dudu * Thalía: Mundo de Cristal * Texas: Mothers Heaven * The Silencers: Dance to the Holy Man * The Smashing Pumpkins: Gish * U2: Achtung Baby * Van Halen: For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge * Vital Remains: The Black Mass * X: Jealousy Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Pierre-Gilles de Gennes. * Química: Richard R. Ernst. * Medicina: Erwin Neher, Bert Sakmann. * Literatura: Nadine Gordimer. * Paz: Aung San Suu Kyi. * Economía: Ronald Coase. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Victoria de los Ángeles, Teresa Berganza, Montserrat Caballé, José Carreras, Pilar Lorengar, Alfredo Kraus y Plácido Domingo. * Ciencias Sociales: Miguel Artola Gallego. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Luis María Anson. * Concordia: Médicos Sin Fronteras y Medicus Mundi. * Cooperación Internacional: Alto Comisionado de las Naciones Unidas para los Refugiados (ACNUR). * Deportes: Sergéi Bubka. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Francisco Bolívar Zapata. * Letras: Pueblo de Puerto Rico. Premio Cervantes * Francisco Ayala. Referencias Enlaces externos *